The invention relates to a tank stabilizer for an above ground liquid storage tank.
Earthquakes are a phenomenon during which the Earth's crust is set shaking for a period of time. The shaking is caused by the passage through the Earth of seismic waves or low frequency sound waves that are emanated from a point in the Earth's interior where a sudden rapid motion has taken place. This shaking of the Earth's crust has been known to cause the lateral movement of heavy structures including above ground liquid storage tanks.
The safe containment of liquids, particularly gasoline and other fuels, is of growing importance because of the vast amount of fuel presently stored throughout the country. There is clear evidence that underground storage tanks can and do leak, causing serious short-term and long-term problems. Thus, greater consideration is being given to the use of above ground liquid storage tanks for safe containment.
Even though above ground liquid storage tanks can be constructed by a method that results in an extremely stable tank structure that is resistent to earthquakes and other cataclysmic events, an above ground tank, without lateral support to restrain it, can still shift or slide in a horizontal direction during such events.
Shifting or sliding of an above ground liquid storage tank can result in external pipes and lines being ruptured and, in extreme cases, the tank colliding with another tank or structure. This in turn can result in a release of a flammable liquid, which can ignite into a fire that poses an even greater hazard to safety. In addition, such tanks are often used to store toxic materials, which can pose a hazard to air, water and food supplies when released in an uncontrolled manner. Unrestrained liquid storage tanks located near major earthquake faults may present a hazard to the health and safety of individuals and the community in the area.